


The Lost Two

by Jeenius_the_Dork



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: I am the worst human being in the world, Linked Universe, crackfic, shitpost, sparked by one of the recent Game Grumps Instagram posts, this is fucking garbage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 16:03:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18607855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeenius_the_Dork/pseuds/Jeenius_the_Dork
Summary: Legend and Ravio go missing for a while.





	The Lost Two

**Author's Note:**

> I'll turn on my location so you can all come kill me.

Twilight was absolutely perplexed. Legend and Ravio were missing, something he hadn’t expected from Legend at all. Maybe from Hyrule or Wild,  _ definitely _ not Legend. He was always so organized, and he had a map for practically everything. This was  **_his Hyrule. How was he lost_ ** ?!?!?!

 

At first no one really thought too much about it. Since, again, it was Legend’s Hyrule and he was with Ravio. Not only that but they knew Legend could handle things on his own, he would constantly remind everyone about that. Nothing really that bad could happen to Legend, it was Ravio they were more concerned for. 

 

Ravio was a coward to his core. He was afraid of  _ everything _ and they knew he would never fight anything no matter what. They also knew Legend would do anything to protect Ravio, despite what the protests from the hero.

 

They’d be back soon.

 

It’d been a days, Legend and Ravio still weren’t back yet. Time iniststed everything was fine and that they should stay in Kakariko Village until their return. He still sad faith in Legend, maybe not Ravio. Twilight was mildly annoyed with all of them, but at least they weren’t being thrown into different Hyrules again or attacked by monsters. Everything was alright.

 

Soon it became three days. Everyone was beginning to worry. They had confidence in Legend but it was quickly diminishing. DIdn’t he mention before that he almost gave up being the hero at some point? Or was that just a weird dream Twilight had once? Who knows at this point. Maybe something happened to Legend and Ravio was too afraid of them to say what. Maybe they were being paranoid. 

 

Five days passed, not Twilight was just annoyed. He remembered Legend talking about a bell that let him quickly travel around Hyrule or something like that. Maybe it was a rooster? Or was it those seeds in the satchel he carried around. Hell if Twilight knew. What he  _ did _ know was Legend  **_definitely_ ** had the methods to return to them, even with Ravio. He was just choosing not to. Warriors was beginning to think Legend was a traitor. 

 

Things were not looking well in camp. But at least Time was happy to see Legend’s version of Malon.

 

At day six Twilight finally decided to take things into his own hands. If Legend wasn’t back yet he wasn’t coming back on his own. Or something bad happened. Twilight needed to go look for them. Thanks to Four he was able to easily sneak away from the others and shift into a wolf. He began his journey for Legend and Ravio starting with the forest.

 

The small woodland creatures mentioned seeing a strange rabbit man and an angry rat a while ago. The rabbit was clingy and the rat...well they didn’t really like talking about the rat. They visited the boy who liked playing the flute for them before the rat shrieked for some reason and ran off. They didn’t really know why. So though it was mildly helpful, Twi didn’t have much to go off of.

 

He went deeper into the forest, and found a young boy playing his flute on a tree stump. Twilight sank into the shadows so he could revert back into his human form. The boy stopped playing when Twilight stepped back into view.

 

“Hiya, mister. Whatcha doing in here?” the boy asked.

 

“I’m looking for a friend of mine. He’s about this tall, “Twilight held his hand to about chest height, “Blonde and wears a disgusting red and green tunic but refuses to wear pants.” 

 

“Oh you mean Link? Yeah him and his friend in the rabbit suit went into the lost woods to find something for my papa. The woods are North of Kakariko Village.” the boy replied.

 

Of course. Of course they were the opposite direction of Twilight’s search. He thanked the boy and left, only remembering later he never bothered to ask what the boy’s name was or why Legend was doing something for this boy’s father.

 

-

 

The Lost Woods were a nightmare no matter which Hyrule you entered Twight decided. The forest was covered with thick fog, and had pedestals holding fake Master Swords in them for some reason? He didn’t know if he should question Legend about it later, or if Legend would even answer him if he did end up asking about it. After all, Legend didn’t seem to like him or Time for some reason.

 

Well actually Time was a little warranted but whatever.

 

Things were getting pretty hopeless. The further Twilight ventured in the woods the more lost he got. He was pretty sure he now knew why Legend and Ravio were missing. This place was the worst.

 

Twilight heard something in the distance. It sounded like Legend and Ravio!! Finally! After nearly a who knows how long of searching he found them!

 

He broke off into a sprint towards where the sound was coming from. As their voices became clearer he could hear what they were saying.

 

Or rather…what they were singing.

 

Twilight’s pace immediately halted in place.

 

What the fresh fuck?

 

Legend and Ravio were dancing around in a circle loudly singing “ _ It's the end, doo doo doo doo doo doo _ _   
_ _ It's the end, doo doo doo doo doo doo _ _   
_ _ It's the end, doo doo doo doo doo doo _ _   
_ __ It's the end! ”

 

Ok.

 

Maybe it was better to just leave them lost...but he wanted to get out of the forest so maybe he would save them

 

The things he did for the sake of the world...


End file.
